


father i’m coming home

by justanotherjulia



Series: i’m gonna make this feel like home [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, tubbo is not okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjulia/pseuds/justanotherjulia
Summary: Tubbo has had enough of all the wars. One final conversation pushes him over the edge and he decides to go home and get the help he needs.(title from Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros)(absolutely none of this is proof read, i’m so sorry if you guys do some double takes while reading. i might get to editing eventually)
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: i’m gonna make this feel like home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106198
Comments: 72
Kudos: 444





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh!!! another work already. im actually really excited for this one. ive wanted to write a book like this for a while so i hope you enjoy!

“Tubbo the discs, the discs were worth more than you ever were!” 

Tubbo felt something inside of him break as his best friend said those words. He looked over at Techno who was just standing there glaring at him. Tubbo looked up to where he saw Phil earlier and he just looked happy at all the chaos, tnt in his hand. Tubbo glared at the man his father put him under the care of not even caring if Phil couldn’t see it. 

“You know what? I’m done. I’m fucking done. I never wanted to be president in the first place yet I took the position because you had “more important” things to do. The discs only hold as much power as you give them Tommy. I hope you figure out that there is more to life than attachment to objects.”

“Tubbo?” Tubbo sighed and looked over at his vice.

“Yeah Big Q?”

“What do you mean you’re done?”

“I mean exactly what I said. I’m done with this world and everyone in it. I’m a seventeen year old president for fucks sake. I’ve had everything I had a sentimental attachment to burnt down or blown up by people I trusted. There was only one person keeping me here and now its clear I’m not even wanted by them. So I’m done I’m going home and none of you can stop me.” Tubbo tries not to cry when Tommy doesn’t speak up, the silence suffocating him.

Tubbo turns away from everyone crowded around the now blown up community house and makes his way to the prime path. When he came here, he was so excited to start a new adventure with his best friend. He never expected so much to happen in the first year of living here. Tubbo missed his dad and his god mother for all intensive purposes. 

Tubbo walked past all the memories he’s made with everyone in this world, his heart racing as he tried to hold himself together. He would not give everyone waiting for him to break the satisfaction. As much as he hated to admit it, he would miss it here. He wishes that things hadn’t gone so awry that he felt like he had no other choice to leave. He would’ve loved to see this world grow and prosper in peace.

As L’manburg comes into view, he can’t help but take one last stroll through the small town. He walks into Ranboos house and rifles through his chests to find some book and quills. Once he finds them, he quickly writes two notes, one for Ranboo and one for Sam, before placing them in a chest he knows where Ranboo will find them. He grabs Squeeks’ leash from where it was tied to a fence post and turns around to head back outside.

He steps back out onto the pathways of his country (its not his anymore. he thinks quackity will probably become president) and takes one last look around. Its bittersweet he thinks. He walks over to Phils house to grab Beeinnit before walking to his bee sanctuary for the rest of his bee’s. He’ll have a lot of explaining to do to his dad when he comes home with a zoo. 

Once all his bees are collected, Tubbo walks over to his docks and opens one of the barrels that are sitting there. His dad had sent him with a stack of the special blocks he needed to make his portal home when he allowed Tubbo to go live with Phil and his family. He grabs them out of the barrel and walks to the edge of the docks to build his portal.  
Tubbo allows all his dogs to stand before turning around to take one last look at the only thing that hasn’t been tampered with on this server. He prides himself on how good the docks look and he hopes they stand the test of time. From the corner of his eye Tubbo sees the outline of a group of people walking towards him. 

Tubbo turns around before they can see him looking and builds the portal. He recites the string of words his father engraved into his brain, the portal coming to life. He steps through and is immediately greeted with warmth and the feeling of home. He looks around to make sure all his pets came through before destroying the portal and walking away to try and find his dad.

———

The members of the smp loosly follow the teen just thinking that he needs some time to blow off steam. There was no way that Tubbo was going to abandon everything he worked for over one fight. The kid was the most loyal person on the server.

They watch as he gathers his pets and goes to the docks. They’re all amazed as they see Tubbo build a stunning portal. Even Phil was surprised. He hadn’t actually seen the portal the kid would use to visit his father until now. They see Tubbo say a few words before the portal lights itself and he walks into it. 

Dream is the first to run towards the very magical portal that the teen went through. He had never seen anything like it in his life. It was a glowing purple and green, power radiating off the structure. As soon as he reached the portal, it vanished like it was never there. 

Everyone else was quick to follow, confused and awestruck by what had just happened. They had all thought that Phil was Tubbos dad. They had all heard the story about the boy being found in a box on the side of the road. They never thought anything else of it, assuming Phil had took the kid in and adopted him but that was obviously not the case.

“Tommy?” Phil says looking at his youngest son.

Tommy looks through the barrel where he knew the portal blocks were and comes up empty handed.

“He blocked me. He blocked me from being able to follow him.” 

———

Tubbo walked slowly through the farms that surrounded his home. He really missed it here. 

“Tubbo?” He turns around at the voice and sees two figures watching him.

“Dad? Mom?” He runs towards them, the family reuniting in a hug. Tubbo finally allows himself to let out all the emotions he’s kept bottled up for months.

“Help. I’m not okay.” He sobs into the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was honestly straight vibing to Top Hits of 2012 while writing this so sorry if the vibes were off. the second chapter is a lot more put together, i just realized i needed an intro so i put this together. !!FEEL FREE TO SUBMIT SOME JORDAN TUBBO FAMILY PROMPTS YOU WANNA SEE AND ILL INCORPORATE THEM!! if you want you can wait until i post chapter two so you can get the overall vibe of the story. there just needs to be more jordan is tubbos dad content and if no one else will make it, i will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited. its basically my brand at this point. will probably edit soon though.

_“Schlatt? What’re you doing?” Tubbo starts to get nervous._

_“Tubbo, I’ll cut to the fucking chase.”_

_“Schlatt? I can’t get out.” Tubbo is terrified._

_“I know what you’ve been up to.” Schlatt looks down at him._

_“What? What have I been up to?”_

_“I know that you’ve been conspiring with the people we’ve kicked out of this nation. Treason isn’t a respectable thing around here. Do you know what happens to traitors Tubbo?” Schlatt asks, his mic making him sound way more menacing than usual._

_“No?” Tubbo couldn’t escape if he tried. He was stuck and he was so so scared._

_“Nothing good. Hey Technoblade, you wanna come up here for a second? We would like to send a message.” Schlatt calls out to Techno, Tubbo lets out a little sigh of relief. Techno is on their side._

_“Technoblade?” Schlatt asks._

_“Yeah?”_

_“I want you to take Tubbo out.”_

_“To dinner?” Tubbo can see Techno struggling to fight off his bloodlust._

_“No, I want you to kill him.” Tubbo can faintly hear Niki begging for Schlatt to stop, to have mercy._

_Technoblade looks into his eyes and god Tubbo is terrified. He is supposed to be on their side._

_“I’m sorry,” Techno whispers before talking a little louder, “I’ll make this as painless and colourful as possible.” He pulls the trigger._

_Tubbo is surrounded by heat and colour and all he can do is scream and thrash around. He begs for mercy, begs for the pain to stop before Techno releases another rocket._

“Tubbo? Tubbo! Wake up!” Tubbo hears someone shouting is name.

“Tommy?” Tubbo feels too hot. He feels like his chest is exploding and his body is in so much pain.

“Tubbo, Tubbo, calm down. It’s the Captain. You’re home and you’re okay.” Tubbo finally jumps awake and sees Jordan trying to hold down his limbs. 

He looks around the room and it slowly comes back to him that he came back home the day before. Jordan looks concerned and confused and Tubbo hadn’t meant to make him so concerned. He looked towards the window, greeted with black skies and bright stars. He finally started to calm down, the Captain holding him close.  
“You wanna talk about it bud?” Tubbo shook his head, his dad holding him a little closer. 

“I’m here whenever you’re ready.” 

The young boy didn’t know if he was every going to be ready to tell his dad the horrors of the DreamSMP. It traumatized him more than he would like to admit and he knew that Jordan would strike down anyone who had wronged Tubbo. To make matters worse, he had three gods and their champions by his side who would do anything for the bee loving boy. 

Tubbo can feel his dad move them into a laying position resting his head on his chest. He heard footsteps approach his room and sees Ianites familiar attire before sleeping once more.

The next time Tubbo wakes up, he is alone in bed, the sun shining through his bedroom windows providing a comforting warmth. He had never been a fan of the cold and he was happy that this world always seemed to be warm all year round.

Tubbo spends a while more relaxing in bed before getting up and going to find some food. He threw on a hoodie to hide any bruises that have yet to heal from his fight with Tommy before walking out of his room and up the stairs.

One of the things he loves the most about Jerrys Tree is the view. It stands tall over all of Ianites and Jordans creations, the view expansive. Tubbo briefly wonders if even Ianite could create balance in the smp.

He finds a box of cereal and pulls out a bowl from one of the cabinets before sitting down at the table and making himself a bowl. He realizes he forget to grab the milk when its placed in front of him.

“Thanks dad.” Tubbo smiles at the man who sits down across from him.

“You up to talk about it now?” Tubbo froze around the spoon in his mouth. He slowly finishes his bite of cereal suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

“Do I have to?” He asked.

“No, you don’t _have_ to, but the only way I can help is if you talk to me duckling.” The Captain takes the milk carton back to the fridge.

“Yeah yeah.” Tubbo takes his bowl to the sink, leaning on the counter after placing it inside. 

“It doesn’t have to be now. We can talk another time. How about we help Ianite with a new structure for all of the pets you brought back with you yesterday.” Jordan suggests, making his way to the steps.

“Race you!” Tubbo bolts past his dad, almost knocking him over.

He heard his dad gaining on him, Tubbo running faster before tripping and falling down the stairs. As old as he got, he couldn’t seem to shake off his clumsiness. He thinks of all the times he fell off the wall of the ocean base while working with Sam and Ranboo, He hopes they found his notes before Dream and Techno would blow up L’manburg, He would love for them to come and visit.  
Tubbo feels strong arms catch him, looking up and seeing Ianite holding him like a baby. He makes sure he tells her that as she sets him down at the bottom of the stairs.

“Tubbo, you really need to learn to not fall down things.” The goddess chides. 

“Well, technically its your own fault. You may have made me a child of balance, but apparently not the right kind.” He sasses back. She knew he loved being an Ianitee and looked forward to being her champion one day.

“Just because of that, I will be opening the gates of the fenced in area I’ve managed to wrangle all your pets into.” She walks over to the pen where Tubbo sees all the animals he brought home. 

Maybe he did go a little overkill back on the SMP, but he had to have enough animals so that if one died it wouldn’t be as catastrophic.

“No!” He ran after Ianite.

“Fine, but only because I love you.” She ruffled his hair when they came to a stop. She looks down at him and asks, “what kind of structure do you want for these guys?”

Tubbo thought about it and decided he wanted to recreate his bee sanctuary from L’manburg. He builds a simple layout, Ianite and Jordan following his instructions. The best thing about his dad being a demigod was that they had access to all sorts of building materials from many different realms.

The young boy wanted to tell his dad and Ianite about what had happened over in Dreams land but he didn’t want to break their little bubble of happiness. The Captain was right though, the longer Tubbo put off his problems the longer it would take to get over them. The only way for him to heal was to talk no matter how hard it may be.

“Wilbur joined the world a little after Phil let Tommy and I. Tommy has always been blindly loyal to him so when he started this whole drug operation, Tommy followed along.” Tubbo saw his dads posture stiffen a bit before relaxing, letting Tubbo talk. Ianite seemed unfazed, planting different types of flowers. 

“Dream got mad at them and said they had to stop, but they were unwilling to listen. Once those boys think of an idea, you can’t interfere. So like any reasonable person, they started a country named L’manburg in retaliation. Tommy asked me to join and I didn’t see any harm in doing so, so I did.”

Tubbo went on about the beginning of L’manburg leaving out a few things here and there. There is an infinite future ahead of him here in this world for him to tell his family about everything that happened in between the start of L’manburg and the first war.

“Eventually Dream got so mad that he declared war by burning down my home.”

_“We are at war. There is no mercy. We have burnt down Tubbos house, we have planted canons around your land and we have shot one warning shot inside of your walls. We have no mercy, no mercy for you! We will kill everything inside your walls and we will take b ack the land that is rightfully ours.” Dream yelled.  
Tubbo watched as they recorded them burning his house down as a declaration of war. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve it. He wants to cry and yell but he has to stay calm. The green bastard hadn’t finished talking yet._

_“If you do not surrender, I wanna see while flags, white flags outside your base by tomorrow at dawn or you are dead.” The video cuts off and they sit in silence._

_“I really tried to stop him Tubbo. I really did.” Eret pulls the boy into a hug._

_Tubbo wiggles out of his grasp and runs over to his house. It was in fact burnt to the ground and all he could do was stare._

“A week later they waged war. They caught me off guard at one of my secret bases that only the people of L’manburg knew of. I made it out barely alive and rushed over towards L’manburg. They gave me some potions and we fought a long battle only to be brought down from a traitor on the inside.”

_“Gentleman, in L’manburg I have grinded for a secret weapon.” Eret says._

_“What is it?” Wilbur asks._

_“Its an element of surprise.” Tubbo thinks about having a talk with him about not being so cryptic all the time._

_“Is this the moment where Eret pulls out a giant missile?” Fundy jokes. They all laugh and make a few more missile jokes before they’re led down a dark secret hallway._

_The revolutionaries reach ‘The Final Control Room’ as Eret had donned it. There were a bunch of chests with their names on it. They all looked at each other giddy, opening the chests only to find nothing in them._

_“Theres nothing in the chests.” Wilbur turns to look at Eret._

_Suddenly they hear a button being pressed and the next thing they know they’re getting slaughtered by the enemy._

_“We have a traitor!” Wilbur yells before he gets killed._

_The last thing Tubbo hears before losing his first life is Eret saying, “Down with the revolution boys. It was never meant to be.”_

“Tubbo..” The Captain trails off. He walks over to his son and wraps him in a tight embrace, the glass piece he was working on long forgotten.

Ianite came over and sat in front of the father son duo. She carefully grabs the boys left hand, turning it so his wrist would face up. She spoke a few words, eyes closed and hand hovering just above the boys wrist, before opening them back up and joining the hug.

Later that night, after lots of cuddles and movies, Tubbo looked down at his wrist. He stared in shock as he saw his DreamSMP lives right under his unlimited ones in this universe. He traced the infinity sign in the heart and looked up. Ianite was standing in his doorway, trying to gauge Tubbos reaction.

“What? Why?” Tubbo asked the goddess.

“You are my amazing creation, my amazing son. I planned to give you my blessing on your twenty first birthday, but that’s a couple years away. You deserve it Tubbo,” she crouched down to be eye level with him. “You’re going to make an amazing champion one day, but for now, focus on being a kid. Your dad and I are always here for you. Maybe one day you’ll want to go back for your friends in the SMP and I don’t want you to have to worry about dying and not being back allowed into that world.”

“I love you mom.” He hugs her.

“I love you too, Bee. Just to make it clear though, you will not be getting your demigod status until at least 25.” They both laugh. 

“Your dad and I will help you with your champion powers until then.” She lets go of the young boy, turning of the lights as she reaches the door. “Goodnight.”

“G’night.” Tubbo replies as he gets comfortable in bed.

——— 

Meanwhile, the leaders of the SMP had no clue what to do next. The whole point of the war was to prove a point that government was a hazard to the server. Now, the young president had disappeared through a mysterious portal that had disappeared before any of the adults could try and figure out where it lead to or who it led to. Tommy refused to say anything and ran off with the remaining L’manburg cabinet members and citizens.

A and B were waiting for C and D on top of the meeting hall. C and D eventually join them and tell the other two that the people of L’manburg were safe and hidden. 

“Maybe we can make Dream stew.” C comments offhandedly.

“No making people stew C.” A chides.

“What about stabbing?” B asks, a knife appearing in their mouth. 

“I have no idea how Sparklez hasn’t killed you lot yet.” D rolls their eyes at their fox siblings. D looks down through the glass roof of the meeting hall before telling the other foxes that it was time to go back home, but not before summoning a fire underneath Dream and Eret causing them to yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i’m sick and might have covid. dont forget to drop any capt dad prompts you guys would like to see incorporated into the story :) also: be on the lookout for a one parter of ianite trying to keep jordan from killing dream and eret. will be under this series. ranboo and sam will also be finding their notes soon in their own little prompt.
> 
> on another note, i wish you could like comments on ao3 because i want yall to know i appreciate the kind words but i hate the idea of commenting the same thing on your comments. just know i do appreciate them even if i don’t respond to all of them. thank you guys for the kudos as well !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will edit eventually lmaoo 
> 
> also sorry this took so long but my weekend was filled with mianite (karl :’( he deserved better but it makes sense canonically) and the american football playoffs. (heart been broke so many times i don’t know what to believe). anyways, enjoy

Its been a few days since Tubbo has been home, his nights riddled with nightmares or him waking up from the smallest sounds. The Captain says its normal for people with trauma even admitting that he gets them too. He called it PTSD and while Tubbo assumed he had some form of it, he always tried to justify why he was scared of loud noises. He didn’t want to seem weak in front of his country 

Ianite suggested that Tubbo have some sort of therapy, but he was still trying to warm up to the idea. Talking to his family about what he’d gone though is one thing, but telling a stranger about the SMP terrifies him. Logically he knows nothing bad would happen, but something in him is telling him that he can’t trust anybody.

Tubbo was eating his breakfast when he heard his parents talking, voices excited.

“I think it’s a great idea. He could really do with some company right now.” Ianite agreed with what his father said.

Tubbo really hopes they weren’t talking about bringing anyone from the SMP over. He doesn’t know if he could deal with anyone from his old home besides Ranboo and Sam. Thoughts of different people swirled through his head and he figured it wouldn’t be anyone from the SMP. They wouldn’t do that to him, right? Sure he trusted them, but they still only knew a small portion of what had happened.

“Hey kiddo,” The Captains voice pulled Tubbo from his thoughts, “how would you feel about us inviting over a guest?”

“Who?”

“It’s a surprise, but someone who’s around your age. I’ve talked to you about them before, but I don’t believe you’ve met.” So that means it was no one from the SMP.

“Umm, sure?” 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” His father assured.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Tubbo said a bit more confidently this time. Having a companion his age couldn’t hurt.

“Cool, i’ll let them know they can come.” He pulled out his com and texted the mysterious person.

Tubbo finished his breakfast, mind swirling with so many thoughts. He was little worried about meeting someone new for many reasons. For one, the burn marks littering his body from his execution. He was honestly surprised, but grateful, that it hasn’t been mentioned by Ianite or the Captain. He was not ready for that conversation yet.

As Tubbo walked over to the animal sanctuary to check on his bees and dogs, he pulled out his own com. He had turned the thing off his first morning home and hasn’t had the courage to check it since. He presses the button to turn it on, opening the door and immediately being greeted by all his animals.

“Hi Squeeks! Let’s give you a potato.” He walks over to a chest and pulls a potato out, cooking it, before giving it to the fox. He wonders where Ianites foxes were, wanting to sneak them some potato’s as well. 

He fed the rest of his pets and collected the bees honey, ignoring the constant buzz of his com. He shouldn’t be surprised with how many messages he had, but he was. Sure he knew that people would want to know what happened, but he figured that people would stop messaging after the first couple days. He took the little tablet out of his pocket and saw messages from as soon as a few minutes before.

The war torn teen unlocked the com and went to his messages. He had them from almost all the members of the SMP, even some of the newer ones who he hadn’t talked to as much. A couple stood out to him though. He clicked a group chat with him, Ranboo and Sam which is usually only used for ocean monument things, seeing a couple new messages.

**Ranboo: i’ve heard snowchester is nice this time of year**

**Awesamdude: so have i. we should visit sometime shouldn’t we memory boy.**

**Ranboo: oh not you too. Tubbo I hate you. this is all your fault**

Tubbo laughed at his friends messages. He was happy that his two friends had found his letters. It felt like they were the only ones he could trust at the end of his time on the SMP. They were always loyal to him and never made him feel bad when he made some questionable decisions while president. He hopes whoever is coming would get along with them well.

 **Tubbo: for a place called snowchester, you would think it would be a lot more snowy**

Tubbo took a picture of Squeeks basking in the sun before sending the message to his friends.

**Awesamdude: TUBBO!!**

**Ranboo: TUBBO!!!!!! how dare you tell sam about the memory boy nickname**

**Tubbo: my bad. it just slipped out one day**

**Awesamdude: you safe big man?**

**Tubbo: yeah i’m safe. i’m getting the help we all desperately need.**

**Ranboo: i’m proud of you dude. you deserve it, honestly.**

**Awesamdude: good for you tubbo.**

**Tubbo: i hate to break it to you boys, but when you come visit we’re going to need to drain another oshan**

**Tubbo: oh and thank you. everyone over there deserves it honestly**

**Ranboo: i’m never visiting you now. The first ocean was traumatizing enough**

**Awesamdude: i’m down but only if we make it bigger so we can fit all of our stuff into it.**

**Ranboo: i hate both of you so much. you’re gonna need to start paying for my labor though**

**Tubbo: no**

**Ranboo: okay**

**Tubbo: bring your tools and shit and meet me in a week. i’ve left portal blocks and instructions at the bottom of the storage room at the monument. you don’t need to worry about anyone finding it, it’s only accessible to the two of you.**

**Awesamdude: cool**

**Ranboo: sounds good**

**Awesamdude: is it a one time portal like yours?**

**Tubbo: no, you guys and come and go as you please**

**Awesamdude: awesome**

**Ranboo: awesam**

**Awesamdude: i’m coming for you memory boy**

**Ranboo: and that’s my cue to hide. talk to you soon tubbo!**

Tubbo laughed at his friends, feeling lighter than he had all week. He scrolled through the list of other messages trying to find the one he saw from Puffy. She never really messages him so he was interested in seeing what she had to say.

**CaptainPuffy: Hey Tubbo. I really hope that wherever you disappeared off to treats you well. I hope you can finally get all the help you need. God knows you’ve been through enough to last a lifetime so I hope you find peace at your new home. The superpowers are doing anything they can to try and find you not matter how many times I’ve told them you obviously didn’t want to be found if you broke that cool ass portal behind you.**

**I’m doing everything I can to sabotage their efforts. I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn’t take anything Dream said to heart. You’re a good kid and the best president L’manburg has had to date. I know some won’t agree but you did really well all things considered. I hope to see you sometime in the future.**

Tubbo felt his eyes tear up as he read Puffys message. He wished he talked to her more. He thinks that she would make a great president if L’manburg is still standing. She seems to be the most level headed person on the server.

“Hey Tubbo?” His dad knocks on the door. Tubbo wipes his eyes and turns to face him.

“Yeah?”

“There’s someone I would like you to meet. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like the chapter! the next one is going to be a fun one. i have like half of it written out. sorry this one is mostly messages but i had to set up the next series of one shots so bare with me. my angy jordan one shot has been posted so feel free to check that out. see you next time :)
> 
> oh also, i miss my i would catch a grenade for you verse a LOT soooo expect a part three from phil’s POV


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MeeplessTheScryptic for her prompt to add Crumb into the fic. I hope you like how the first part turned out! she will become a character in this book thanks to you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill, not edited

“Hey Tubbo?” His dad knocks on the door. Tubbo wipes his eyes and turns to face him.

“Yeah?”

“There’s someone I would like you to meet. Follow me.”

Tubbo gets up from the chest that he decided to sit on and followed him out of the sanctuary. They walk to the base of the tree, a familiar portal coming into view. What confused Tubbo was the fact that no one but them were near the portal. 

“Tubbo, meet Crumb.” Jordan motioned to the top of the portal. There Tubbo saw a small cat watching them. 

“Umm dad? That’s a cat.” Tubbo pointed out the obvious.

“Hey, I’m not just a cat.” The cat turns into a hybrid, still sitting on the portal, legs swinging back and forth. 

The closest comparison Tubbo he can make is to Fundy if he were a cat instead of a fox or whatever he was.

“Hi. Sorry about that.” Crumb jumps down from the portal and throws a flashlight towards the Captain.

“It’s fine.” She walks over to Jordan giving him a sort of side hug. “You need to tell Kara and Jack to be better at making sure the ghosts don’t phase through the door.”

“How many times?”

“I lost count.”

“Oh dear. I’ll come with next time.” Jordan rubs the hybrids head.

“Uhm…hi, I’m Tubbo.” He looks between his dad and Crumb trying to figure out how much he’s missed while on the SMP.

Tubbo was not jealous, just confused. He hadn’t seen the Captain interact with anyone like this other than him. Had his dad adopted another child into their family without telling him? Was he going to turn out just like Phil and abandon him for someone better? 

Tubbo was shook out of his thoughts when Crumb started speaking again and extended a hand, “Hi Tubbo! It’s nice to finally meet you. Sparklez has told me a lot about you.” 

“Only good things I hope.” He took the hand and shook it.

“I hope you don’t mind me being here. I just couldn’t deal with the ghost hunting anymore.”

“Ghost hunting?”Tubbo hadn’t known his dad was a ghost hunter. Maybe that’s where he got his dreamon hunting skills from. 

“Yeah, we go ghost hunting a couple times a month in another world. It’s super fun. You should come sometime.” The Captain nodded along to her invitation. 

“I don’t do well with scary things but thanks for the invite.” He smiled.

The three stood there in silence for a few moments before the captain excused himself leaving the two teens alone to get to know each other.

“So…” Tubbo started but lapsed back into silence not knowing how to start the conversation. 

“You want to build something or play some games?” Crumb suggested.

“What kind of games?” 

“I don’t know.”

Tubbo didn’t know what to do. He was used to being able to easily make friends on the SMP so why couldn’t he make friends with Crumb? 

“We could always prank someone.” Tubbo thought out loud. It always seemed to bring people together in Dreams world so why would it be any different here?

“Prank someone? Someone like Mr. Sparklez?” Crumb lit up at Tubbos suggestion. 

“Someone exactly like him, Crumb.” Tubbo smiled.

The two ran off to Tubbos animal sanctuary to brainstorm for a good prank idea.

“I love all of your animals.” Crumb looked around and giggles as a bee landed on her outstretched hand. “Hi Mr. Bee!” 

“Thanks.” Tubbo watched as Crumb went back into her small cat form and started playing with Squeeks.

“So what kind of prank do you think we should pull on the Captain?” Tubbo asked.

“Hmm, you know him more than I do. What kind of pranks normally go down well with him?” 

“Oh! We could fill his work area with turtles or cakes.” 

“I like the cake idea. I love to bake.” Crumb agreed. 

The two spent a while planning what kind of cakes they would make and collecting the ingredients they needed. Once they had everything, they started the baking process. 

“Okay, so we need two teaspoons of vanilla extract.” Crumb read off from her spot on the counter, legs swinging back and forth.

“Teaspoons? Are you sure its not tablespoons?” Tubbo asked.

“It says tsp.”

Tubbo let out an exasperated sigh, “That’s tablespoons Crumb.”

“No, I’m pretty sure its teaspoon.”

“Well I’m older and therefore I’m correct. Six tablespoons of vanilla coming up.” Tubbo tripled the original amount for the amount of cake they wanted to make and pulled out a tablespoon from the drawer, adding the correct amount. 

“I think we’re gonna need a bigger bowl.” Crumb observed the overflowing bowl that contained all the dry ingredients that they would need to combine their wet ones with. 

“We’ll be fine.” Tubbo assured.

It ended up not being in fact fine. At least half of the ingredients were on the floor by the time they were done the baking process. The cake was in the oven, Ianite helping them clean. They had some trouble with the mixer and called her for help, not wanting to alert the captain of their plan.

“I have no idea how you two have managed to make such a mess.”

Tubbo and Crumb just laughed and ate some of the batter that was in the bowl.

“This is just absolutely horrible.” Tubbo makes a face as he tastes the batter.

“Oh, it can’t be that bad,” Crumb licked her own spoon before promptly spitting it out in the sink, “yeah, its that bad.”

Ianite shakes her head at the two teens speaking up, “Maybe it’s because you managed to get teaspoons and tablespoons mixed up.” 

“No, surely not.” Tubbo would not be taking the blame for the cake turning out horrible. No we would not.

“Do you guys want to go hang out and I can make sure all the cakes get baked properly.” 

“Sure,” Crumb hopped off the counter and walked to the stairs, “race ya.” 

“Oh come on, that’s not fair.” Tubbo chased after her, Ianite laughing at the two teens antics before deciding to bake them a proper cake for them to enjoy later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a second half of this posted at some point later this week. i’d day expect it sometime sunday. i’m gonna take a couple days to go through and actually edit these chapter lmao.
> 
> FIC UPDATES:  
> phils pov in i’d catch a grenade for you will be out sometime on friday. its almost done, i just want to make sure i get the ending right. ive redone the end like three times 
> 
> part one of Ranboo and Sams two parter will be up saturday (ranboo finding his note) and i’m aiming for sams part to be up monday. will be posted under ill make this feel like home series as their own book


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> tw/ umm, i think ableism??? idk, theres yelling at Tubbo for his dyslexia so if you’re not comfy with that, just skip to the end of the italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really should go through a proof read this book, but alas i will do that another day. enjoy this chapter :)

The two teens were just spending time with Jordan waiting for Ianite to tell them when their cakes were done when things went south. They were all joking around and having a good time when Jordan went to ruffle Tubbos hair causing him to flinch..hard.

“Tubbo, are you okay?” Tubbo saw the concerned look on the captains face and smiled.

“Yeah, don’t worry about. Must’ve bumped my head in my sleep or something.” Tubbo thought of a lie on the spot, hoping that his dad bought it. He had no idea how to bring up the abuse he suffered during Schlatt administration. He didn’t want the captain to be angry with him for being so weak or not reaching out. He just didn’t want the whole SMP to know that his dad was a literal legend and demigod. He wasn’t embarrassed per say, but he didn’t want to be treated any differently because of it or be used to get into the captains favour.

Tubbo felt a weight in his lap, pulling him from his thoughts, to find Crumb in cat form nudging his hand. He took the cue and started to pet her, feeling his anxiety about the situation start to decline. He looked up at Jordan and saw him carefully studying him.

“Okay.” He finally said, turning back to what he was doing when the two teens entered his office.

The room was a peaceful silence, Tubbo petting Crumb and Jordan working on repairing some of his weapons. At some point Tubbo must’ve fallen asleep, the boy waking up laying down on the couch with a blanket draped over him and Crumb curled up at his feet. He sat up and stretched out before looking outside the window to see that the sun was setting. So much for their prank.

“You feeling better?” Crumb startled Tubbo out of his thoughts. 

“I guess, yeah. Thanks, by the way.” He looked over to see she was back in her human form. 

“Anytime. I don’t like seeing people upset.” 

“I get that.”

“I’m here to talk if you ever want to, or if you don’t want a talk and just need to chill I’m okay with being a comfort cat.” 

Tubbo nodded, not really in the mood to talk. He would have to ask his dad at some point how they met. He wonders if she was a gift from Ianitee like he was or if he stumbled across her like Phil had stumbled across him. Memories of happier times with his other family flashed in his mind, Tubbo blinking them away before they turned into more unhappy ones.

“There was a war for independence and we won. The self appointed president decided to hold an election and let’s just say the next president wasn’t as nice as the first.” Tubbo got up and walked to his room throwing a quick see you later over his shoulder.

_Tubbo knocked on the door of Schlatts office, arms filled with paper work that he was tasked to do. There was only one thing worse than doing so much paperwork and that was making Schlatt angry by not getting it completed on the set deadline. He had many sleepless nights where all the words seemed more jumbled together than before in order to finish the paperwork that was due._

_“Come in!” Tubbo opened the door to see Schlatt with a drink in hand._

_“Here’s all the paperwork you wanted done by this morning.” Tubbo carefully placed the stack of papers on Schlatts desk and stood waiting for his approval before he could finish the tasks he had set out for that day._

_The president flipped through the manila folders making sure everything he needed was indeed completed, eyeing Tubbo up and down between each one._

_“How the fuck am I supposed to read these? The handwriting is horrible and half the words are spelt wrong!” Schlatt yelled, Tubbo fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. He had learnt the hard way that Schlatt wanting his posture to always be correct no matter the situation._

_“I’m sorry Mr. President. I was just trying to get everything done on time.”_

_“This is unacceptable Tubbo. Now I’m going to have to redo half of these and reschedule all my meetings for today.” Tubbo flinched as a glass flew past his head and hit the wall, shattering it on impact, some of the alcohol splashing onto his suit._

_“Get the fuck out of my office, now. There is more paperwork waiting for you on your desk. It better be done correctly this time. Oh, and change into a new suit. I don’t need my right hand man walking around and smelling like whiskey.”_

_“Yes sir.” Tubbo turned around and quickly left Schlatts office, trying to keep the tears at bay, when he ran into someone._

_“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you.”_

_“It’s okay Tubbo.”_

“I’m so, so sorry. I swear I didn’t mean to run into you.” Tubbo couldn’t stand the though of making someone else angry after what had happened with Schlatt in his office.

“Tubbo, you’re okay. It’s fine.” He saw arms come towards him, Tubbo throwing his body in the opposite direction. He didn’t want to be taken back into the office. 

“Please don’t bring me back in there. I’ll promise I’ll be good. Just please don’t bring me back in there. I’ll stay out of your way, I promise.” Tubbo felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he begged for mercy. Sure he and Big Q weren’t enemies but they weren’t on the best of terms either. If he didn’t follow the rules and Big Q saw him mess up, it was his duty to report what had happened to Schlatt which normally ended in a punishment of some sort. Usually it was just yelling, but the violence had started to pick up since Technoblade had come to their world to help Pogtopia.

The boy heard yelling, eyes scanning for a route to escape. He just wanted Tommy but there were too many people for him to escape the confines of Marburg. Tubbo backed himself into a corner, people surrounding him and trying to touch him. 

“Tubbo, listen to my voice, okay? Breathe with me bud. I know you can do it.” Tubbo tried to take some deep breaths, his brain registering a hand softly rubbing his own. He quickly flinched away from the touch, the hand not returning to any part of his body.

“Hey, can you breathe with me Tubbo? I promise I won’t hurt you. Come on, in and out.” Tubbo nodded not wanting to make one more person disappointed in him and breathed at the pace the man in front of him set out.

As Tubbo came down from his panic attack, his eyes fluttered closed, his body and mind exhausted.

“There you go. Everything is okay, I promise. No one here is out to get you. You’re safe.”

Tubbos eyes fluttered open at the voice, “Dad?”

“Yeah, its me. Come here.” The captain opened his arms for Tubbo, the kid flinging himself into a hug and letting his body sink into the familiar arms. 

~~safesafesafe~~ his mind repeated to him like a mantra. 

“I’m so sorry.” Tubbo apologized, his tears staining his dads shirt. 

“It’s okay. You gave Ianite quite the scare.” He felt his dads arms wrap around him a little tighter. 

The father and son duo sat on the floor, wrapped up in each other as Tubbo calmed down. He let the captain pick him up and carry him to his room. Tubbo knew that he would eventually have to explain more of what had gone down on the SMP, but all he wanted to do at that moment was fall asleep in his fathers arms.

It had been so long since they had last seen each other and Tubbo wanted to take in every moment in case he woke up and was back in L’manburg. Realistically, Tubbo knew that he had left the SMP but a small part of him was convinced it was all a dream and he would wake to the sounds of people shouting and a war springing out. Some part of him wished that he had Ranboo and Sam with him, the two knowing how he felt since they had gone through a lot of things with him in the SMP. An even bigger part still wanted Tommy with him, the blonde having gone through everything with him since the beginning. 

Tubbo fell asleep curled up in his dads arms, his mind back wondering how all of his friends were doing.

——— 

“For the last damn time, I’m not fucking lying! I have no idea where Ranboo was and even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.” Puffy stared Dream down in the meeting hall. She had been dragged out of her sleep by banging on her door, Dream and Phil all geared up. They dragged her to the Holy Lands, Sam waiting just outside the doors of the meeting hall looking just as confused as she felt.

“If you don’t know where Ranboo is, then do you at least know where the members of L’manburg settled down?” Phil asked from his seat.

“No, I don’t know where they’re hiding.” Now that was a lie. She did know where they all settled down. In fact she was there earlier dropping off supplies and helping Niki figure out the best way to move again without being tracked down. She admired how gracefully her fiancée was handling her new position as the president. 

“You’re lying to me! Stop fucking lying to me or I swear to god, I’ll –”

“You’ll what? Kill me? Go ahead, I couldn’t give a fuck.” Puffy had three lives and if she had to sacrifice one to keep everyone safe then it would be worth it. 

“Sam! Take her to the prison. It’s obvious she won’t be cooperating anytime soon and make sure to send a message to Niki about it. Theres no way she wont be able to convince whoever is in charge to stage a rescue mission.” Dream looked over at Sam.

“Are you sure?” Sam was hesitant about the whole thing, needing Puffy to be his eyes and ears on what’s going on in L’manburg so he could update Ranboo about what he wanted to know. He couldn’t go on his own, Dream closely watching him ever since he caught Sam trying to go to the ocean monument, Sam just barely passing it off as going to Tubbos old villager farm.

“Are you questioning my decisions, Sam? Are you with them too?”

“No, I’m loyal to you Dream.” 

“Good, now take her away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, i was kind of stuck on this one, so sorry it took so long to update. i had two very different versions of this and i liked this one a bit more than the other, so here we are. chapter 6 should be up on tuesday, this weekend being reserved for super bowl activities.
> 
> okay, so completely unrelated to this story, how do we feel about dreams song?? i’ll be honest, its not my favourite thing. the lyrics aren’t bad but i feel like the vocals could’ve been better based on other times we’ve heard him sing. idk if thats just me but i only feel comfy posting my opinion on here because if i do it on twitter i’ll probably get harassed. i’m happy that hes doing something he likes though. i’m honestly just waiting for the covers to come through so i can listen to it without wanting to like slam my head into a wall (please dont murder me dream stans). although, i do 1000% believe that if any other influencer released roadtrip, they would be getting flamed on every social media and i stand by that.


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

this is literally not an update so i’m sorry in advance.

so, i’m rewatching tubbos void from yesterday right? (i was super bowl food shopping and missed stream because i’m just extremely american with my devotion to football) and like...low key feel a little weird about continuing this fic after someone asked how he felt about fics and he was like really weirded out by the question. and like its sad because i really like the plan i have for this story.

i sort of feel like the problematic community has ruined the word fanfiction for a lot of creators because theyre mainly the ones that, i dont want to say blow up but are more acknowledged in a way. i mean i’m not really one to speak as ive written some stuff for some more problematic ships in other communities (i’m a larrie but not a toxic one. i dont force the ship on them and respect all of their significant others) on other websites *cough* wattpad *cough* (its under a different name though so dont go looking) so like i can understand the hesitance. 

it just bothers me a little bit because then fics that are no where near problematic also get a bad rep in creators eyes. like i just want to write major angst and some jardad fics, but now it feels kind of weird writing in tubbos pov after his reaction to the question. especially since i had my ipad on a split screen, writing the next chapter while watching. i can’t even describe how quick i stopped typing to rewind the vod and make sure i was hearing right.

then he said that he needed to write himself out some more character lore and the entire chat was yelling dadschlatt and i was like, there is no way i’m going to stop writing this unless he specifically states that he doesnt want any fanfiction written about him at all. as much as i love dadschlatt, ever since jordan confirmed he was tubbos dad during a vault hunter vod, i decided that i will give us all the jardad lore we deserve since it doesn’t look like he will be joining the smp anytime soon, which is sad because he would add so much good lore.

so, i will be continuing this story and finishing the works in progress i have that i’m excited to get out for you guys, but after that i’m not sure i’ll be continuing doing anything directly from Tubbos pov for dsmp content which sucks because i love doing it, i just dont want to make him uncomfortable you know? maybe i’ll just put future new works from tubbos pov out but lock them for registered users only so they wont like circulate in the wrong communities and i wont be cancelled by twitter even though nothing i’m writing or planning to write will ever involve problematic mcyt ships. i’m just like conflicted because he isn’t sure about how he perceives fanfics, but since he doesnt give us lore i want to write and share the lore i come up with. **i dont know, what’re your guys’ thoughts on the situation. let me know in the comments.**

anyways, expect a longer chapter on tuesday. i really like how this one is turning out.

ive also had this idea brewing about doing a story from jordan’s pov if he joined the smp and write out some epic egg, demigod, powerhouse power struggle lore filled fic if you guys are interested. if you guys are interested, it probably wont start for a couple weeks, my mind currently focused on the finishing touches of a couple one shots ive had for a bit that i want to get out and the last chapter of i’d catch a grenade for you before i start something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/7/21 3:22 est update: i’ve been told in the comments that he’ said he’s fine with fics as long as they aren’t sexual in today’s stream so we’re in the clear!! crisis has been averted but i’m keeping this up because i think that respecting cc’s boundaries and the good and problematic sides of the fanfic community is something that needs to be talked about more. 
> 
> people have a weird amount of courage behind a screen and it’s weird and complicated and i don’t quite understand it. i just want to shed light on the good side of the fanfic community by writing what i do because even though my fics haven’t blown up like others in this fandom, to spread the message that not all writers are weirdos to as many people as i can is important to me. 
> 
> as someone who is new to creating content surrounding content creators, i just want to thank you guys for all the support you’ve given me. this is completely uncharted territory and i’ve never really had to deal with the fact that the people i write about are real people who are more or less aware about the things that are being written about them, especially when things relating to fics are brought to their attention in donos or by trending something to the fanfic community on social media’s. 
> 
> i’m really happy you guys are enjoying the content i’ve been putting out and i try my best to respond to as many comments as i can. sorry if i don’t respond to yours, just know that i am really grateful for your kind words and support. sorry for the two not updates today, i promise that tuesday’s chapter will make up for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not proof read oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter in the book coming in at 2,870 words, you’re welcome. uhh idk if these are considered triggers but just in case:
> 
> tw// violence and like kinda sorta disassociation??? idk tubbos mind goes blank and fuzzy in a panic and doesnt remember what happened during the times of fuzz. also schlatt says mean things to tubbo so also ableism i guess.
> 
> i’m not well versed in the land of tagging triggers so don’t hate me if i forget to tw something and just kindly tell me in the comments if something could be a trigger :)

Tubbo wakes up with stinging eyes and warm sunlight shinning through the window. He felt warm and loved, his head resting on his dads chest.

“Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?” Jordan continues running his hand through Tubbos hair, the boy preening at the affection he has spent so long without. 

~~lovedlovedloved~~

“M’tired.” He groans. 

“I don’t doubt it. Go back to sleep if you want to. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Tubbo nods against his dads chest, letting his eyes fall back shut before falling back asleep.

The next time he wakes up, the captain is sitting up in the bed talking to someone in hushed voices. He let the calming sound of his dad and what he now knows is Crumb keep him grounded. He felt bad about not following through with their prank, his brain trying to figure out ways for him to make it up to her. He briefly wonders what Ianite did with all the cakes or if they were even edible. Maybe he could ask Sam and Ranboo to come visit sooner than they planned, maybe ask if they could bring Puffy with them so Crumb doesn’t feel left out. 

Tubbo let himself relax for a while longer, soft chatter filling his ears. He’s grateful that he didn’t have any nightmares for once. He already had to explain what triggered yesterdays panic attack, he didn’t know how he’d explain a nightmare on top of it. He still didn’t even know how to explained what triggered the panic attack.

“Good morning.” Tubbo finally spoke up, only feeling slightly bad about interrupting Crumb and the captains conversation.

“Good morning, kiddo. You feeling any better?”

“A little.”

“That’s good. Do you want any breakfast?” 

“No thanks. Just wanna stay here for a little while longer.”

“Okay.” 

Tubbo made himself more comfortable, wrapping the blankets around him slightly tighter. He was sorting through his thoughts, Crumb coming up to rest on Jordans legs so Tubbo had easy access to pet her. He gratefully accepted the silent offer, trying to figure out where to start. Rationally he knew the captain would be accepting, his father also going through so much in his lifetime. 

“We had won the war,” Tubbo started, “Tommy stupidly decided to duel Dream and when that didn’t work, he gave up his precious disks in order to gain the countries independence.”

_“Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo suck it green boy!”_

“I know it seems silly that music discs are valuable enough to gain independence but they were the first of their kind in that world. They hold an immense amount of power, people constantly trying to take them.” Tubbos hand stopped petting Crumb, instead just carefully playing with her tail.

“Wil declared himself president, none of us opposing his decision to make him the leader. He was the leader of L’manburg before she even gained her independance.” Tubbo let out a strained laugh repeating Wilburs play on words.

“It was nice and peaceful for a while, Tommy and I doing random shit and goofing around. It was great until it wasn’t. Wil decided that he would hold and election. He was running for President and Tommy was his Vice. The whole point of it was so that it didn’t look like L’manburg wasn’t a dictatorship. We didn’t really think much of it until other people decided to run as well.” He fails to mention his little war with Fundy, figuring it wasn’t really important in the long run.

_Tubbo was hanging out with Tommy, the skies sunny a bright, when Wilbur found them and pulled Tommy aside. He heard bits and pieces of their conversation, putting two and two together. They would be holding and election and Tubbo was okay with that. He knew that if they won, rigged or not, he would stay Secretary of State and nothing would really change for him._

_Tommy and Wil were writing out their policies in a book, Tubbo laughing at all the jokes being made, when they heard Big Q approach them._

_“Hey fellas, what are you guys doing?” Big Q asked._

_“We’re running for Presdeint.” Wilbur announced._

_“President?”_

_“Theres been civil wars and shit my friend.” Tommy intervened._

_They all started talking over the policies that Tommy and Wilbur had drafted, Tubbo trialing the group, when Quackity turned against them._

_“I will not stand for the injustices of this democracy. You two are a threat to our democracy. A single party, are you kidding me?”_

_“We are the best party.” Wilbur spoke up._

_“Theres another party, Wilbur. I will be running against you.”_

_“Shit, we haven’t even signed the election ballot.”_

_“What do you mean Wilbur?” Tommy asked._

_“Get fucked. Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit, I will be running against you under the Swag2020 party.” He announced._

_Tubbo watched from the top of the walls as Big Q, Wilbur, and Tommy were arguing below. He didn’t understand what was going on? He thought that Quackity was an ally, not someone who would run against the current leaders who had led L’manburg to victory. What he did know was his position as Secretary of State was on the line and he would do anything to help Wilbur and Tommy win,_

“There were multiple debates and little skirmishes between everyone, none of them escalating to anything super violent. The weeks leading up to the election were tense, but the day of endorsements came and things somehow managed to get worse. Wilbur called for Schlatt to be allowed back into the world and when he was supposed to endorse Pog2020, he ended up creating Schlatt2020.”

Tubbo closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the next part of the story. He didn’t know how to explain what had gone down at the actual elections, everything happening so fast at the time. The last person he had even mentioned the elections to before yesterday was Tommy, the two hyping each other up for the Pogtopia verses Manburg war. He missed Tommy. He wondered if Tommy missed him, if he meant what he said about the discs being worth more than him.

“Election day came and everyone placed their votes, the tensions high and anxiety crippling. Pog2020 won with forty five percent of the vote. We were all happy and excited that our current leaders would be staying in office when Wil revealed that Quackity and Schlatt formed a deal where they would pool their votes.”

_Tubbos heart dropped as Schlatt started laughing. Was what they did even legal?_

_“That was too easy.” Schlatt laughed._

_“It was an honour running against you, President Schlatt.” Wilbur conceded._

_“My first decree as the President of L’manburg, the emperor of this great country, is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit.” Tubbo panicked, his brain completely shutting down._

_He could only watch as Tommy and Wilbur ran, chased by people who had once been their friends. He wanted to do nothing more than to follow them, his body not moving no matter how much his brain told his legs to run. Tubbo hopes they make it to the bunker alright._

_**WilburSoot was shot by Punz using [Looks]** _

_Tubbo felt like he was going to be sick. His stomach was tied up in knots and he didn’t know where Tommy and Wil were. He felt numb as he was called to the stage, Schlatt making him his right hand man. He knew the man was doing to to spite Tommy. All Tubbo wanted to do was run and find his friends, his family, but he couldn’t. He had too many eyes on him even when he was tasked to search for the pair. Everyone knew he wouldn’t kill them and would help them._

_Tubbo briefly thought about trying to kill Quackity, that thought going as soon as it came, the amount of security making it an impossible feat._

“I wished I had done more. Then maybe they could’ve won with forty seven percent.”

“I know it’s hard, but don’t blame yourself bud. Maybe in a different universe they did win and that Tubbo is living happily with his best friend.” The captain tried to reassure him.

“Maybe.” Tubbo shrugged.

“You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.” Jordan pulling his shaking body closer, rubbing his back.

“I want to.”

“Take your time, okay? We have all day and more.” Tubbo nodded taking a few moments to try and calm himself, tears flowing down his face that he hadn’t noticed.

“Schlatt wasn’t nice to say the least. He was always drunk which made him get mad really easily. He always gave me loads of paperwork to complete with near impossible deadlines. I would sometimes have to stay up multiple days at a time to get it all done on time, still unable to satisfy him. He would get violent sometimes. He didn’t like it when I would avoid his gaze, grabbing me by the hair to make me look him in the eyes as he told me…things.” 

_“Why are you so fucking stupid?” Schlatt had his hand in Tubbos hair, holding his head up._

_“M’sorry.”_

_“Don’t fucking mumble. We’ve gone over this. I can’t have a fucking dumbass as my right hand man, can I? No I can’t. So get your fucking shit together so I don’t have to hurt you anymore.” Schlatt slapped Tubbo across his face before throwing him towards the door yelling at him to get out._

_Tubbo ran all the way to Pogtopia that night, crying in Tommys arms and telling him what had happened._

_“Hey, don’t worry, okay? Techno is here now and he’s ready to help us take Schlatt down.” Tubbo could only nod, his brain shutting down once more. He found it was happening a lot recently._

“At one point he held a festival. He said it was about unity and he had me decorate the whole thing as well as telling me that I would be giving a speech. I was really excited, at this point able to keep Schlatt happy most of the time. He kept telling me I was doing a great job and that I was ready to take on more responsibility. I ended up decorating my own funeral, Schlatt having Techno, someone I considered a brother, kill me. It’s why I have all the burn marks. Fireworks are not fun to get hit with.”

_Fire was consuming him. He watched as Technoblade loaded another firework into his rocket launcher, aiming it at Tubbo once more. He supposed getting shot again would be better than just laying on the floor waiting for his second death to overtake him. Why is it that every time he dies, its at the hands of someone he considered family._

_“Tubbo!” He heard Tommy yell._

_Tubbo smiled as the second rocket was released, the impact painful but short. He let himself rest for a while at spawn, his body feeling like it had been ripped to shreds. He’s happy that he was the one executed, not sure if he would be able to handle watching someone get killed the way he did. His communicator kept going off with messages from Tommy, Tubbo finally standing up to try and find him. His whole body protested every movement, even giving out on him a couple of times, before he was able to block out the pain and focus on finding his friends. He let the fuzz take over his thoughts, letting his mind go completely blank, his brain whirring back to life when he was in Tommys room in Pogtopia. He had no idea how he got there or what had happened to make Tommys face so bloody, but he kept pressure on his wounds that he was dressing, once again ignoring his own pain._

__~~keeptommyalivekeeptommyaliveyoudontmatteryoudontmatter~~ _ _

__

“Tubbo, why didn’t you come to me?” His dad asked.

__

“I didn’t want you to think I was weak, think I was pathetic.”

__

“I would never think that of you, I promise. You are so strong. I know you don’t feel strong, but there are so many people who wouldn’t have been able to survive the things you have. You are strong, and brave and kind and you haven’t deserved anything that’s happened to you.” Tubbo was pulled into a strong embrace, letting himself cry into the captains shirt, kind words not coming his way in recent times. He keeps crying and he hates it, but he knows that his dad would never let him feel bad it unlike the people on the SMP. He knew he would receive kind words, affectionate touches and warm deserts and drinks to help him understand that it was okay to not be okay. 

__

“I wish I would’ve reached out for help. I just didn’t want inconvenience you or have you think down on me and I didn’t want people to treat me differently once they found out you were my dad, everyone thinking that my dad was Phil, and you’re a champion of a god who has so many things to do –” Tubbos rambling was cut of by the captain.

__

“Hey, I would drop anything for you, okay? You mean everything to me, you know that. I love you so much kiddo and I would travel and infinite amount of worlds to come be by your side. Whenever you need help in the future, I will always be there no matter what. For now though, we can take it easy.” 

__

“I don’t know if my opinion is really wanted right now, but if sparklez has done anything for me, its be there when I need him. Even when I didn’t need him, he would still check up on me to make sure everything was going well on my end. And when things weren’t okay, he would always talk me through whatever was going on. He would always say that when everything seems hopeless, take it one day at a time. And if one day becomes to much then take it one hour at a time and if one hour becomes to much to take it one minute at a time.” Crumb spoke up, the girl now sitting on the edge of the bed, not wanting to interrupt the moment. 

__

“That’s right. Day by day, minute by minute. It’s a coping mechanism I will always stand by til the end of time.” The captain nods with a slight smile on his face. 

__

“Day by day, minute by minute.” Tubbo repeated.

__

“All you have to worry about is what happens within the next minute.” Jordan strokes his hand softly through Tubbos hair.

__

“That sounds good.” Tubbo agreed to the motto.

__

“Well, what do you want to do in the next minute?” Tubbos stomach growls before he could even answer, Crumb bursting out in giggles at the ruined father son moment. Tubbo and the captain join in on the laughter, Ianite peeking into the room to see the three looking warm and happy. 

__

“Hey Ianite, is there anyway my favourite goddess can whip us up some lunch and I’ll make dinner?” Jordan tries to sweet talk his lady. 

__

“Not if that dinner only consists of cereal.” She teases before making food appear on a vacant table in the captains room.

__

“You’re the best.” Tubbo tells her, squirming out of his dads hug before going over to grab some food.

__

“Anything for you, Bee.”

__

“Hey, what about me?” The captain slaps a hand over his heart, acting wounded.

__

“What about you?” Ianite laughs, going over to sit with Crumb after grabbing a plate for them both.

__

Tubbo laughs as he watches his mom and dad bicker, feeling a little lighter than he had in the beginning of the morning. He looks over to Crumb and sees how comfortable she is with his parents. He wonders if it would be okay with her if he called her his sister. He wouldn’t mind having someone around his age in his little family. She fits in so well and he wonders if his parents have talked about taking her in permanently as well. He definitely would mind if they did. He made a mental note to ask about it later, instead focusing on the current minute that was filled with yummy food and funny stories.

__

The family of four had no worries for the time being, the next hours spent laying in bed and being lazy. Tubbo couldn’t be more grateful for them if he tried.

__

——— 

__

“It’s okay Puffy, I have three lives. We need to do this quickly. I’ll end up where Ranboo is hiding out so no one will find us. I’ll be okay, I promise.” Sam assures the woman.

__

“Fine, I’ll do it. No hard feelings?” Puffy asks, taking the sword Sam handed her.

__

“I’m literally telling you to kill me, of course there are no hard feelings. We need to do this for our safety and everyone else’s.”

__

“Message me when you can, okay.”

__

“Promise.”

__

**Awesamdude was slain by CaptainPuffy using [Somethings Coming]**

__

Puffy smiled at the name of the sword Sam made, their message loud and clear, before running off to New L’manburg.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh hi! lol there’s like 3 minutes until it’s where i am, oops. i was supposed to write most of this last night but i got distracted by watching the new netflix show get even. its so fucking good and i would highly recommend it.
> 
> if you get the reference i made at the end of the chapter i will love you forever. for those of you who dont know, its from a norwegian tv show called skam and i’m literally in love with it and all its remakes. ive been obsessed with it since the middle of s4 and i 100% procrastinated on this chapter a little because i was reading fluffy skam fics, dont shoot me :)
> 
> dont forget to leave any prompts you want to see in this story in the comments!
> 
> I have another Jordan short coming your way that I will link here when it’s finished. of course t will be under the ill make this feel like home series so be sure to subscribe so you know when a new side prompt is posted as wel and sam and puffys story that i have a chapter mostly written out for that will be out friday! hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> (its short, sorry)

The day was spend with laughs and conversation, Tubbo feeling a little better after getting some of his pent up emotions out. It felt good to talk about what happened on the SMP, no one interrupting and just listening to him. Sure Ranboo and Sam let him mindlessly babble for hours, but something about talking to someone who wasn’t ever on the SMP felt freeing. They wouldn’t defend Schlatt or talk about how if so and so did or didn’t do something, then maybe blank wouldn’t have happened. Tubbo was really glad he came home, needing the acceptance and unconditional family had provided.

The sun as beginning to set when Tubbo asked if Jordan would come with him to his animal sanctuary. There was a few more things he wanted to talk about with him, away from everyone else. 

“What’s up, bud?” Jordan asked once they entered, sitting down on a bench in the middle.

“I wanted to talk to you about maybe having some people from the SMP come over here for a visit?” Tubbo asked, nervous about how his dad would react.

“If you feel comfortable with new people knowing about this place, then sure. My only advice would be to make sure they’re safe people. I know I can easily remove someone from this world, but I don’t want anyone who could hurt you while there here to come.”

“No, sure. They’re really nice and they’ve been more or less on my side throughout my time over there. In fact, I was thinking about maybe even asking Puffy to come visit with my friends Sam and Ranboo.” Jordan looked surprised when Tubbo had mentioned Puffy.

“I didn’t know that Puffy had joined Dreams world. She never said anything about it.”

“She joined a couple days after mcc twelve.” 

“Interesting. Well, feel free to invite her along with Sam and Ranboo to visit whenever you would like. I assume you left them a way to get in before you left.” Jordan raised his eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, I did. Sorry about not asking first. The leaving thing was kind of last minute.” Tubbo shrugged. 

“Don’t worry about it. As long as its either hidden or person locked you’re fine.” That reminded Tubbo that he would need to give Puffy portal permissions before setting a date.

“Don’t worry, I got it covered. I also wanted to say thank you.”

“Thanks for what?”

“For being there, for not interrupting earlier. It really meant a lot to me. Back in Dreams world not many people took the time to listen. Sometimes they would, but sometimes they would just talk over me.” Tubbo leaned his head on his dads shoulder.

_“I don’t think teaming with Techno is such a great idea. We know from experience how easily he’ll turn against us.” Tubbo tried speaking up, Tommy,Big Q, and Fundy ignoring him and going on their own tangents._

“I’ll always be here whether you need advice or just a listening ear. I want you to know that no matter what, it doesn’t matter where you or I am or how many worlds apart we may be, I will always be there for you when you need me. It doesn’t matter if its something small or big, I’m here.” He felt Jordans arm drop from the back of the bench to over his shoulders, giving him a side hug,

“Thanks dad.” Tubbo smiled, letting his eyes close.

“So, tell me about your friends. What are they like?”

“Oh, they’re so great. Sam is like super good with red stone and Ranboo is just so funny.” Tubbo tells Jordan about things the trio got up to during the times they would travel thousands of miles away to feel free of any conflict or responsibility until Crumb knocks on the door and tells them that dinner is ready.

After dinner, Tubbo went to his room after promising Jordan that he would be okay and took out his com. He went to Puffys contact and gave her perms before adding her to the group chat with the boys.

**Tubbo: hey, so i talked to my dad and he said you guys could come visit.**

**Ranboo: wait, you didn’t tell him before you already said we could**

**Awesamdude: tubbo…you did not just give us permission to where you are without your dads permission**

Tubbo could almost see Sam facepalm, always wanting to do things by the book.

**Tubbo: oops? Whatever, its fine now. i also added Puffy because dad said he hasn’t seen her in a while.**

**Ranboo: wait, you dad is someone we know? or like i someone we’ve heard of?**

**Tubbo: maybe**

**Awesamdude: Tubbo**

**Tubbo: oh piss off. if i tell you now it will ruin the surprise. you just have to promise not to tell anyone who it is.**

**Ranboo: promise**

**Awesamdude: i promise too**

**CaptainPuffy: what is this group chat and what is this about visiting and me knowing your dad, who we all thought was Phil up until almost a week ago.**

**Tubbo: this was our side project group chat but now it’s the come visit me group chat**

**CaptainPuffy: i see. i have a lot of friends though so a hint would be nice.**

**Tubbo: he plays on mcc :D**

**CaptainPuffy: that was the most unhelpful hint ever, thanks. anyways, im down to visit. a little vacation never hurt anyone**

**Tubbo: awesome. i’m sure sam or ranboo will help fill you in, but i think we should meet up in three days**

**Ranboo: sounds good**

**Awesamdude: i’ll catch her up to speed**

**CaptainPuffy: ill be there, wherever there is**

**Tubbo: perfect. i’ll see you guys then. i’m gonna sleep now, bye**

**Tubbo: by the way, i meant what i said about making a new ocean monument here so don’t forget to pack those tools!**

Tubbo put his com on silent and set it on his bedside table before anyone could respond. He was really excited about building a new one, the magic in this world making spawners so much more efficient. He got ready for bed, feeling really excited for his friends to come. He really hoped that his family would get along with everyone well.

For the first time since he’s been home, Tubbo went to bed with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive spent the last few days making the timeline for this verse and i fucking love it so much. red run rises https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385867/chapters/72189681 and the named third and final book that will close out the series is gonna be BOMB. i would show you guys the note in my notes app that has all the stuff relating to the verse but it would spoil everything. i will be taking the next week to build up red sun and catch it up to where he are here. there will be daily updates for it over the next week because i dont want to leave this fic for too long so get hyped!
> 
> also, here’s Jordans little fic that i talked about in the last chapter  https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485308 
> 
> **last fic related thing, this book was designed on getting prompts for you guys, so feel free to comment what you would like to see! i promise it wont mess up the storyline**
> 
> not fic related, this actually hurt to write because the stairs attacked me (i fell lmao) and i have a bruised rug burn on the inside of my elbow to an inch above it and its very painful. i wish there was a way for me to show yall but alas, i hate the way pictures fuck up formatting so use your imagination of a like 2 inch diameter bruise that is also rug burnt. 
> 
> has anyone else noticed how tubbo is becoming like his old man? first the modded lets play, then crowd control and now playing kingdoms with him? you just love to see it.
> 
> anyways, have a good day/night!!
> 
> (p.s. thank you guys so much for all the support! its been insane writing for you guys. as i’m posting this we’re at 357 kudos, 48 bookmarks and 5,118 hits and that honestly blows my mind. i’m really happy that you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as i am writing it! your comments are also so sweet and mean the world. i hope you guys stick around for the crazy journey that this trilogy (i think? idk three main books plus many side prompts) is gonna take us on.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) ive missed you guys

The next few days were filled with Tubbo talking non stop about his friends coming over for the day. He spent a day trying to find the ocean monument and spend the others trying to make sure everything would be perfect for their arrival. The night before his friends were supposed to come, he wouldn’t stop talking about how excited he was for them to work on their project together, Crumb also being interested and wanting to tag along.

“Crumb. Its going to be so fun you have no idea.” Tubbo exclaimed, the girl sitting opposite of him on his bed.

“I’m not sure I’ll be much help, but I’m really excited to meet them.” She smiled. 

The two were playing cards, the moon nearly at its peak. At some point Crumb snuck into Tubbos room, the boy asking if she wanted to play uno his brain going too fast for him to be able to fall asleep anytime soon. 

“I think you’ll like them. Ranboo is around our age, I think a little bit older than me but only by a few months. Sam and Puffy are older but they’re still super cool and fun to hang with.” Tubbo placed down a card, yelling uno.

“It’ll be nice for Ianite and I to have another girl around even if its just for a day.” Tubbo huffed when Crumb placed down a draw four.

“But you’ll still hang out with us for a little bit right?” He asked as his deck grew until he got a matching colour.

“Yeah, but I wanna spend some time with Puffy too.” Crumb placed down her card, getting uno.

“I swear this game is rigged.” Tubbo struggled to pull out a card with either a matching number or colour once again.

“No, I think its very fair.” Crumb giggled as she placed down her final card in victory.

“We should sleep eventually.” Tubbo gathered up the cards and beginning to reshuffle the deck.

“Yeah, probably, but I like spending time with you. I’ve never had any siblings before so this is fun.” Tubbo nearly dropped his deck of cards.

“You think of us as siblings?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume. Its just that Sparklez just kinda took me in a few months ago and he kept talking about you and how he hopes we get along when we meet. He never really mentioned anything about sibling though, but I just kinda thought that we’ve been talking a lot and have a bunch of the same interests and are kind of the same age. I didn’t mean to like make you comfortable or anything.” Crumb rambled, occasionally tripping over her words. 

“No, you’re fine. We’re on the same page. I’ve been starting to feel like you’re family too.” Tubbo smiled at Crumb, happy that they were on the same page.

“Cool. Well, I’m getting tired so I’m gonna go to bed.” Crumb transforms into her cat form and curls up at the edge of Tubbos bed, the boy watching her fondly. For the first time in a long time he felt like he had a stable family that wouldn’t backstab him at the drop of a hat so they could further their own personal agenda.

Tubbo places the deck of cards on his bedside table and gets comfy under his covers before drifting off to sleep, dreams filled with the fun he was gonna have with his friends. 

Tubbo woke up the next morning to Crumb poking him repeatedly, the girl telling him t wake up over and over. 

“Tubbo! You have to get up! Your friends are coming over today.” 

Tubbo shot up, his sleep deprived brain registering what day it was. He quickly looked at his com for the time and sighed a breath of relief when he realized he didn’t sleep too past alarm. He starts getting ready for the day, Crumb going to find the captain and ask for her Lucky Charms. Tubbo was really excited about his friends meeting his family and he was very curious about what was happening on the SMP. He just hopes that his disappearance meant that L’manburg was still standing.

Tubbo finished getting ready and made his way to the kitchen, his stomach growling on the way. He saw his family was all sitting around their kitchen table, pancakes and fresh fruit on everyone’s plate. He grabbed himself some juice from the fridge and made his way over to his seat.

“So, Tubbo, I know that it’s a big day for you, but I wanted to run something by you before it all.” The Captain said, Tubbo growing nervous at his dads serious tone.

“Yeah, whats up?” Tubbo tried not to let his nerves show.

“So, I have been thinking about a lot this and I really wanted your opinion. I want to adopt Crumb.” The two teens looked at each other before yelling in excitement, both of them really happy about the prospect of them actually being related.

“Actually though? Like we’re actually gonna be siblings?” Tubbo asked.

“Yes. I see you two are very happy about this.” Jordan laughed.

“This so great! Thanks, Sparklez!” Crumb gets up and walks over to give him a hug, Tubbo close behind her.

If Tubbo knew one thing at that moment, it was that it was one of the best days ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short, its sweet and ive missed writing this verse


End file.
